


Lupara Bianca

by FukiyoseSeirichan



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukiyoseSeirichan/pseuds/FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: A syndicate strikes in the heart of Academy City and despite being innocent, Fukiyose Seiri was aghast to find herself being in the center of the police investigation. With the help of Kamijou Touma, Yomikawa, Himegami, and Index, she set out to clear her name and to find those responsible. However, what she was about to find out might cost everything, even her own life.





	Lupara Bianca

It was all peaceful in a hot afternoon. Except that there was a quiet struggle inside a car trunk. Yes, there was something _inside_ the car trunk that was the source of the banging and the moaning though due to the design and the location of the said place, nobody would have even heard the loudest noise from it. Suddenly, a certain someone came into the picture and without further ado, she opened the car trunk.

Another young female was now lying helplessly on the car trunk. Long black hair, a pretty-looking face, and a huge chest. Looking young and with a large shiny forehead, the teenage girl was obviously struggling to escape her bonds—to no avail.

"Don't worry, poser. You won't be suffering any longer no matter how much I hate you." The blonde woman who opened the car trunk sneered as she looked disgustedly at her victim, who was looking at her angrily.

The place where the car is kept is actually a large but 'abandoned' warehouse somewhere in Japan. At a first glance, it looked like nobody was using it anymore but any fool who would try to go inside the warehouse could find themselves surrounded not only with counterfeit products and smuggled clothing but also wads of smuggled dollars.

The girl in the trunk was one of those who entered the place.

The tiles clapped as the heels of a pair of leather boots began to click into the ground. After getting something from one of the container boxes, she returned and placed her right foot onto the bumper of the car while holding what looks like a small bottle with a liquid which she poured into a machine. A pair of blue eyes looked mockingly at her victim. The blonde sighed as she was contemplating on what to say next before she did opened her mouth.

"Snooping in my property is bad, right?" She snarled, "But I do commend you for trying to uncover my activities to the police although in the end, I caught you, impostor…"

She then held a breathing apparatus in her hands and suddenly, before the teen in the trunk and react, the blonde gripped the jaw of the victim and she pressed the apparatus into her (gagged) mouth and nose. There was a momentary struggle as the victim just refused to let her consciousness go off.

Since it was taking a bit longer, the blonde decided to _triple_ the amount of gas and as she watches the teen finally began to lose conscience, she grinned, "I'll give you a resting place in the middle of the ocean. Inside a steel drum filled with cement that is."

After a few minutes, she then closed the lid of the car trunk once it was silent again and in an hour, her car was seen exiting a secret alternate route towards the highway.

* * *

_A Few Months Ago_

"So…how long will you keep choosing what clothing will you wear?"

The voice belonged to a girl named Fukiyose Seiri.

A person who was far from extraordinary and more of an ordinary high school student in a certain high school. Unlike a certain classmate of hers, this girl is just simply a plain student and nothing else. But this isn't to say she isn't interesting at all.

Aside from being a young girl in her mid-teens with a slender, yet solid build, Fukiyose, at 162 cm, is rather tall for her age. She is considerably well-endowed for her age and has been noted to have a big forehead, leading everyone in her class to call her the "Forehead Deluxe" and the "Iron Wall Girl" for being able to resist the charms of a certain "God of Pestilence."

"I'm sorry Fukiyose but I have to choose wisely." Her best friend, Himegami Aisa, pouted as she began to search through the shoe rack. "I heard that our school has been renovated and this coming April, we'll be able to use it again. I want to start my second year quite fresh. Besides, I'm pretty sure Kamijou-kun and the rest would also be doing their best to look good."

"Non-sense." Fukiyose muttered as she drinks her drink. "There is no need to do such lavish preparations. As long as you are doing everything to improve your chances of being a high-level Esper, then that's more than good enough."

Himegami wanted to refute that but chose not to.

After a few minutes, they were done now so they had decided to go out of the Seventh Mist mall now since Fukiyose still have another matter to attend to. But as they separate ways, Fukiyose didn't notice a woman who was watching her from a far distance almost a full five minutes earlier.

Standing some two or three inches taller than Fukiyose, this woman sported a blonde, wavy hair that reached almost the waists. Her leather heeled boots clicked the pavement as her lime green tank top shone in the bright noon sun.

"Great…it's perfect…" She said in an almost sickening voice as she then moves closer to the Seventh Mist the moment Fukiyose had exited the building, her white pants showing the elegant shape of her legs. She then checks all of the CCTVs and although she knew what she was about to do was a gamble, she decided to wait for a second to make her plan much easier to succeed.

"No one will suspect me of this…all the blame will go to her…"


End file.
